


Good For You

by lemon_dr_pepper



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Being trans is not a fetish, Consensual Hypnotism, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Hypnotism, I promise it's consensual, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_dr_pepper/pseuds/lemon_dr_pepper
Summary: Belial's been very good since joining the crew--very, very good to Gran in particular.  But when they hit a bit of a relationship roadblock, can Gran trust someone like Belial to take the lead?





	1. Love Is Blind And Also Horny

The captain’s quarters are particularly quiet after a lengthy day of excitement.  Gran’s birthday is finally coming to a close, and being the captain of a massive crew means a lot--and he means a lot--of attention.  As much fun as he’s been having, being able to settle into a nice, quiet evening is a bit of a welcome treat. He breathes in the silence, broken only by the sound of his lungs taking in and releasing the air, and the softest brush of the breeze outside his window.  He does not hear the approach of a second person until their arms have snaked around his neck.

He’s grabbed and pulled back against a larger body, one hand on his chest and the other on his throat, tilting his jaw upward.  “Feel that racing pulse… Did I surprise you?” a low voice purrs. His eyes are met by two more in a threatening red color, watching him from the face of an even more threatening figure.  The fallen angel Belial is grinning down at captured prey. Gran has gone rigid, held fast in his muscular arms and frozen like a mouse in the gaze of a snake. His cheeks pink. He shakes Belial’s hand off and averts his eyes to the floor.

“Hi, Belial,” he says, struggling to disguise a small, embarrassed smile.  Belial laughs.

“Did you really think I was going to let you wander off to bed alone?”

“Do you ever?”

“Rarely.”  Belial pinches his cheek, so he finally weasels his way out of his embrace.  “I give you your space every now and then. Don’t act like you don’t miss me when I do.”

“I didn’t even hear you,” he says, looking past him at the door, still closed.  “How did you sneak in here?”

“A magician never reveals his secrets, Captain.”  Belial saunters past him and seats himself on the bed without asking permission.  He pats the spot beside him, raising an eyebrow. “Or, if you prefer…” He pats himself on his lap instead.  Gran rolls his eyes and resumes kicking off his shoes without sitting down. “Oh? Did you have a more creative idea of where to sit?  I’m all ears--well, not _all_ ears.”  Gran tries not to laugh, but it’s hard.  As awful as Belial’s jokes tend to be, they’re always worded well.  He flops onto the bed beside him, face-down to disguise his embarrassing smile, as well as his blush, which is even worse.  Innuendo aside, Belial’s mere presence tends to have a minor aphrodisiac effect on Gran. This doesn’t seem to be the case with anyone else.  He wonders if it’s because he knows objectively that he’s being mentally undressed every time the fallen angel is nearby, which is inappropriate and yet somehow arousing.  Maybe it’s because he wears tight leather pants and an open shirt that frames his muscles almost perfectly. Maybe it’s his alluring voice? He has plenty of friends who fit these descriptions, but none of them have bothered him in quite this way.  

Speaking of friends, thus far he only has two who are aware of the fact that Belial spends a lot of time in his bedroom.  Lyria and Vyrn weren’t exactly thrilled about the confession, but they weren’t surprised, either. Gran’s still not sure how to feel about that.  The fact that no one else has picked up on it is impressive, though maybe that shouldn’t surprise him either. He’s successfully kept knowledge of all his private interactions with Belial among Lyria and Vyrn alone, since well before Belial had theoretically cleaned up his act.  Actually, that’s likely why those two weren’t surprised… But he expected it to be more difficult with Belial physically present, given that he’s under the scrutiny of virtually the entire crew now. Yet the secret remains, thanks to Belial’s many talents. There’s actually something kind of charming about a godlike ancient being using his unparalleled powers of deception, his _raison-d'être_ , he called it, to sneak around like a naughty schoolboy doing something he isn’t supposed to do.  There’s a little bit of a thrill in doing things you know you shouldn’t be doing. That may be the real reason Gran likes him so much:  Belial is definitely at the top of that list.

“Captain…”  Belial’s body flops back beside him, bouncing him almost off the bed.  His fingers bury into his hair, idly scratching Gran’s scalp like he would a cat.  “Am I getting the silent treatment now? Well, you do you.” His fingers drum his head, then walk themselves down his neck, making his skin prickle with every touch.  They reach his back, where they begin to draw slow circles on him through his jacket as Belial hums. “Unless you’d like a little help with that.” Gran’s glad he’s face-down.  His blush got worse with that comment. Belial laughs, and Gran yelps when he suddenly tugs on his ear. “Your ears are turning red, Captain. You’re a terrible liar.”

Sighing, defeated, Gran rises onto his hands to look at the fallen angel reclining casually across his bed, who’s currently offering him a faint smile hiding a far more devious one behind it.  Belial catches his chin and strokes his cheek gently. He’s actually quite tender, once you get him alone. He’s doting and snugly, even, and capable of dialing back his explicit turns of phrase to fashion himself into a genuine romantic.  Yes, Gran is fully aware that Belial is among the sky’s greatest liars, and no, Gran doesn’t think he’s magically found the way to see through his falsehoods or that he alone is privy to his honesty. Belial could very well be leading him on for any myriad of terrible reasons, and if that turns out to be the case, everyone else onboard the Grandcypher--Belial included--will have a great ‘I Told You So’ moment with him, assuming they survived the chaotic fallout.  But Gran is boundlessly optimistic, sure of himself and of his friends as a rule, willing to extend his trust, and frequently very, very lucky. It’s that combination of things that allows him to pursue this insane whirlwind romance and, he feels, probably what keeps Belial interested enough not to ruin it.

Belial’s smile widens.  He pushes himself up onto an elbow, bringing him much closer to Gran’s face.  “You’re not looking for pretty words tonight, are you, birthday boy? There are more interesting things to do with your mouth.”

“Heh…”  He turns aside under his sensual smile, only to be tugged back into a long, slow kiss.  They part only briefly, Belial keeping him close to his mouth, before that kiss melds into another, and so on until Gran notices that he’s being pulled.  A quick tug and he loses his balance, winding up on top of a very self-satisfied-looking archangel.

“Sorry, my arm was getting tired,” Belial lies.  “I thought this would be more comfortable.”

“It would be if this big button wasn’t digging into my stomach,” he replies before reaching down to undo it.

“Hah!  You finally start talking and you’re speaking my language.”  Belial sits up, pushing Gran back into his lap after all, where he steals another few prolonged kisses during the time it takes Belial to shed his shirt.  The moment his arms are free they’re around Gran again and jerking him back to prostrate position. They escalate quickly from there, as Belial’s tongue seeks out Gran’s and gently coaxes it back into his own mouth.  He’s always shocked by how sweet Belial tastes. He’s been described as having a silver tongue, as well as a serpent’s tongue, but the truth is that it’s practically candy-coated. Gran can hardly get enough of it, willingly or otherwise--whenever he pulls away to breathe Belial pulls him right back, until Belial’s hands find their way down to the ends of his hoodie, which has begun to scoot up his stomach.  Belial’s fingers lightly scratch at his bare skin before curling under the end of the hoodie to assist it in its ascent, when Gran pulls away more firmly.

“Don’t do that.”

Belial sighs.  “Such a tease.”  Nonetheless, he relinquishes, only to move his hands down and grope his ass.  “How about this?”

Gran flushes, but offers his best shrug given from a position of balancing on top of another man.  Belial takes it affirmatively and begins to feel up whatever he can from the outside of his pants.

“You’ve got a plush one,” he says, grinning at Gran’s reddening complexion.  Rather than respond, Gran returns to kissing him. Belial permits him to breathe a bit easier, if only because he has to gasp every few seconds as he finds some new place to squeeze or rub.  “Mm, guess what I’ve got?”

“M-My butt?”

“Voila,” he says as he produces a small roll of squares from… somewhere, and dangles them by Gran’s head.  “Condoms, like you mentioned a few nights ago. Aren’t I a thoughtful lover? I can be a little cleaner, if you ask sweetly enough.”

He feels himself flushing again, but instead of acknowledging the new present he kisses him harder.  Belial responds enthusiastically--he sucks on his tongue and squeezes his ass, pulling him close so he can grind his hips into his.  Gran gasps and throws himself off, landing on his back beside him, flustered and embarrassed.

“Such a tease!”

“You surprised me!”

Despite regular nightly visits, neither of them has actually ‘done’ the other, yet.  Attempts have been made, advances coming from both sides, but they always end in Gran ultimately working himself up too much to get anywhere.  Belial sighs once again, then turns over to prop himself on his elbow and look at him. “I feel like there _must_ be a sexual component to your interest in me.”

“T-There is,” he insists, nervously rubbing an arm.  “I’m just, you know, working up to it.”

“Let’s try and work out the root cause of this hesitation.  You’re not waiting until marriage, are you?”

He blushes harder.  “No, I’m not!”

“Are you a virgin?”

“Not… technically,” he mutters.  “I ate a girl out, once.”

“Hot.  She’s not a fellow crew member, is she?  Is there some jealous ex I should know about?  Or a potential _ménage_ …?”  Gran elbows him in his side.  “Seriously, though. All teasing aside, I _can_ think of a few reasons that might be holding you back, the biggest of which begins with the word ‘Sandal’ and ends with--”

“That’s not why,” he cuts him short.

“Hm, then I’m guessing the real heart of the problem begins with the letter ‘B’ and ends with ‘elial’.”  Gran winces. “That’s not to be passive-aggressive. You know I’d much rather be aggressive directly. I totally understand.”

“It’s not that, either.”  Gran sighs too, closing his eyes and sinking into the bed as much as his tense muscles will allow.  “I’m not expecting to outperform two thousand years of better lovers.”

“That’s where your priorities lie?” Belial laughs.  “You are too cute. I figured you’d be more concerned with the amount of times I’ve tried to kill you.”

Gran is not even going to begin to tackle that remark.  He ignores him and keeps going. “I think it’s just a regular case of nerves, amplified by my usual stress…  My heart is ready, and my brain thinks it is, but the rest of my body won’t keep up. I just get so tense and anxious whenever we start to…”  He trails off, sensing a warm presence above him. He opens his eyes to see Belial directly over him. “Gah! What are you doing?”

“Thinking, is all,” he replies mildly, tapping himself on the chin.  “So, it’s your subconscious that’s holding you back?”

“Probably, yeah.  I’m old enough that by now I feel like I should be ready for this--I think I _am_ , I just can’t make myself act like I am.  I do want it. I really do.” He’s certainly thought about it at length.  Belial gives him a lot of creative images to work with.

“Hm.”  Belial returns to hovering over him.  “You’re certain you want it, but your body and your subconscious just won’t cooperate.”

“That’s about the long and short of it.”

“You know…”  Gran waits for Belial to complete his thought.  After being sure he’s on the hook, Belial continues, “There is something we could do about that, if you’re interested.”

Gran is really not sure that he should entertain this conversation, but he makes a lot of questionable decisions around Belial, so he does.  “What do you mean by ‘something’?” Belial’s smile returns.

“If you like, I could do away with all those pesky nervous tendencies of yours with so much as a snap of my fingers.”  He snaps, Gran flinches, although nothing happens (so far as he can tell). “Oh, my bad. I didn’t actually do anything just now.  That was emphatic.”

“I’m more nervous now than I was before…”  He sighs, but he does roll over to get a better look at him without having to crane.  “What are you plotting?”

“Oh, nothing without your permission, of course.  Temptation is always so much more fun than force.”  Gran’s lips thin. “Not helping? I’ll cut to the chase.  You remember my Anagenesis, don’t you, Captain? I’m sure I showed it to you a few times during battle.”  The word does strike him as familiar, and an odd tingling sensation passes through him as he tries to recall it.  “My secret technique, if you will. An embracing of pain and pleasure alike--the power to seize control of your enemies’ hearts in a few ways at once.”

Right.  He remembers.  Weaponized horniness.

“There you go--that grimace tells me you’ve got it.”

“Why are you bringing this up now?”  Belial stretches out his long legs, shooting a serpentine smile at him in response.  “You’re not planning to hit me with that, are you? I’d kinda like to avoid getting beaten up on my birthday, if that’s ‘oookay’ with you.”

Belial laughs again.  “You’re cute. But do you have so little faith in me?  That’s a rhetorical question. You wouldn’t let me into your bed like this if you didn’t trust me at least a little bit.”  Belial moves to his hands and pulls a knee to his chest to lean on. “You think in 2000 years I haven’t mastered my own powers?  I can scale. A big, sweaty brawl might need a little extra bite, but I could ease off the pain part and really focus on the pleasure for you.”  Gran watches him warily, growing only more concerned with this thought experiment. Belial’s expression turns more serious. “Not to pressure you or anything.  I’m just offering.”

“What exactly are you offering?  Spell it out for me.”

Belial turns to sit directly across from him.  He matches his gaze. “If I were to use my Anagenesis on you, with my own careful tweaking of course, you’d definitely relax about this whole ordeal.  You wouldn’t flinch at all at the thought of getting down and dirty with me. All that desire you have locked away in your heart would come gushing out, just begging to be realized.  Wouldn’t that feel _good?_ ”

He watches him carefully.  “Okay.”

“Hah!  That was easy.”

“I didn’t say ‘yes’ yet,” he clarifies before Belial can get too carried away.  “Seriously, I’m not inviting you to hurt me--even if we do end up having sex, I’m not ready for that.”  He hopes he makes that expressly clear. “Why should I trust you to whip this out?”

“Good turn of phrase, I like that,” he says, pointing.  “The reality is, you shouldn’t.” The serious expression is back, but there is just a hint of a darker smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.  “Doing this would put you completely under my control. Your inhibitions would melt away, but so would your resistance to my power of suggestion. You’d be malleable as dough under my hands, willingly going along with anything and everything I decide to do with you, and deriving pure ecstasy from every moment.  It’ll amplify that too--you’ll be so sensitive to me that I could just as easily give you a nosejob as a handjob, if you will.” Hell of a mental image. “I’d be sure to make your first time with another man very special. But you should be fully aware of what you’d be agreeing to. Do you really trust me, the fallen angel Belial, Primarch of Cunning, masterful liar, and perpetual treacherous lecherous--”

“I-I get it!”

“Good, because I didn’t have a good word to end that with, which is really too bad.  I was on a bit of a roll.”

Gran sighs wearily, rubbing his temples.  Belial is never shy about reminding him of his poor life choices.  That’s been the case for as long as they’ve known each other. No matter what strange venture Gran is embarking on, be it slaying ancient monsters, restoring all-powerful weapons, or pursuing the powers of the gods themselves, if it’s stupid and ridiculous, Belial is there to let him know exactly why.  And of course, every single time, he does it anyway. He looks up at him with a nervous frown. “I’m going to ask you this to your face exactly once, and I want you to give me your answer. Not an explanation for why I should or shouldn’t do something. Just, tell me, and I’ll take it at face value.”

“Bold move.  All right, shoot.”  He grins eagerly in wait.

Gran looks him dead in the in the eyes, unblinking.  “Will you use this opportunity to hurt me or any of my friends?”

Belial’s smile is the same as ever.  Tender yet inappropriate, humorous and dangerous.  “I will not.” Gran closes his eyes with a weak sigh.  “You’re really into it, then? Becoming my little love slave for a night?”

“How long does it last?”

“That would probably be a good thing to know going in, wouldn’t it?  You’ll sleep it off and be perky as ever tomorrow, back to your old self and ready to live with the consequences.”

There are a lot of things to tackle in that sentence, but he focuses on the simplest one.  “Will I recover even if I don’t get any sleep tonight?” Belial bursts into hysterical laughter, forcing Gran to scramble to cover his mouth before he brings attention to their secret liaison.  Belial grabs his wrist and twirls it up and over his head, ballroom dancing Gran horizontally in his bed, into Belial’s lap on the dip.

“I’m rubbing off on you, Captain.  Figuratively, literally… Who knows?  I guess we’ll find out soon. Now be a good boy and relax for me.”  That was hard enough to begin with; now it’s literally impossible, but Belial knows that.  He’s leaning down toward him anyway, his voice dropping low. “Just relax. Look deep into my eyes…  You know how it goes.” There’s an unusual glint in Belial’s eyes that Gran becomes fixated on. “You’re going to love this.  It’ll only hurt for a moment.” He opens his mouth to protest that little reveal, but he’s knocked back by a sudden intense flash of light--knocked out of his body entirely.  His eyesight goes red, his mind white, and then both go to black.


	2. Le Petit Mort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gran's a little stupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being trans is not a fetish. I am a trans author. Please refrain from making any nasty comments--thank you!

There’s still some fear there, in the aftermath of Belial’s final taunt.  It scratches at the edge of his subconscious, but it slowly begins to fade.  His eyelids are growing heavy. He can feel sleep enveloping him like a pair of tender arms, lifting him from his bed as though he’s weightless, and whispering something into his ear.

“...”

“...n…?”

It’s so soothing, like a comforting lullaby.  He slips deeper into the warm, welcoming void.

“Captain?  Hellooo?” Something touches his cheek.  He becomes distantly aware that he’s being tilted up.  “Come on, now. You’re supposed to be entranced, not catatonic.”  That’s right… His blurred vision is slowly coming back into focus.  The blackness of the void is lightening again into a deep red, the same red he saw before he fainted, the one he recognizes as being in Belial’s irises.  He’s no longer sure where he is in space or time; all he can see right now is Belial looking at him curiously. “Can you hear me?” His voice is still distant--Gran finds himself craning toward it and gasping at the wash of heat that floods his body when he tries to move.  Belial is laying on top of him, sidled up between his legs. Gran is hanging limply in his arms.

“B… Belial?”  It’s difficult to speak when his lips and tongue feel so numb, but he must’ve said something coherent, as Belial’s face splits into a sharp grin.

“There you are.  I can’t believe you nearly fell asleep on me.  I thought we were going to have some fun tonight?”  

“Mm…”  He takes a deep breath.

“Careful, now.”  Belial traces his lips with a fingertip.  “Slowly… You have to make it last.” He exhales slowly, as instructed.  “Much better. Those deep breaths are good, but you don’t want to shake yourself out of this.”  He focuses on his breathing, deep, slow, just like Belial tells him to do. “Good.” His stomach flutters at the praise.  “Now tell me, how are you feeling?”

“Good…”

“How good?”  Belial taps his lips again, and Gran gasps.  Every little touch is magnified. They reverberate throughout his body in rings of electricity that jump from nerve to nerve.

“S-So good,” he stammers.  “Ah…” Belial’s hand is on his stomach, pushing up his hoodie to reveal his skin.  The air is so cold on his flushed body that he gasps when he’s exposed.

“Relax,” Belial repeats gently.  “Let yourself go, Captain. Give yourself a break.  You trust me, don’t you? I’m going to take care of you.”  His fingertips alight on Gran’s stomach and begin drawing little teasing circles into his skin.  His legs twitch, hips automatically raising into Belial’s. “So ready, so willing! It’s amazing how easy it becomes once all those nervous inhibitions have been peeled away, isn’t it?”

Gran can’t even remember being hesitant.  His breathing is getting harder again. The heat in his body is building almost unbearably at any place where Belial is touching him.  “Belial--ah…” With just a glance from Belial’s deep, inviting eyes, he feels his breath slowing again, his body easing.

“Shh…” he whispers as he leans in.  Gran’s mouth opens to let him kiss him, but Belial’s lips barely graze his.  He does it again, only letting their mouths touch long enough to tease him, to draw out his tongue so that it barely swipes the bottom of Belial’s lip before Belial draws away.

Gran groans--then louder as Belial’s hips knead into his.  He’s so hot, he’s desperate--he wants him so badly, more than he’s ever wanted anything in his life.  His whole body is craving his touch, he needs to be touched…

“Hm,” Belial hums to himself as he pulls away, allowing Gran to melt into the bed.  Belial looks at his spread legs, eyebrow raised. “Still not hard. Now that’s unusual.  You look like you’re dying for it.”

“I-I am,” he whines.

“Maybe you just need me to be a little more hands-on.  Is that it?” His hand slips up under Gran’s hoodie and teases at his nipples.  Gran’s hips buck with a whimper. “Do you want a little more?”

“Please…  Please touch me.”  

“That’s it, Captain,” he murmurs softly, rolling the sensitive nub in between his thumb and forefinger.  “Or…” He tilts Gran’s chin up to look at him again. His eyes burn right through him, setting his mind alight.  Gran can’t tear his own away. “Would you like it better if I called you ‘Singularity’ for a little while? You used to love it so much.”  Belial’s voice is dripping with honey. He’s craving more of it, and the dangerous look in Belial’s eye is tweaking some carnal urge deep inside of him.  “I could see your eyes dilate from afar every time I said it… just like that! Didn’t you miss this rapport?” His heart is racing at the idea that he’s doing something to please Belial.  He nods eagerly.

“I want to hear your voice...”  He swallows, shifting up onto his arms, only for Belial to push him back down into the bed again.

“Ah-ah, Singularity.  I didn’t say you could sit up.”  Gran waits much more obediently this time, but his crotch is unbearably hot.  He pulls his legs together, desperate to at least squirm to ease some of it, but Belial’s hand touches his leg and he loses his capacity to move them at all.  “Just lie back and let me take care of it. I’ll show you how it’s done. Relax...” Belial draws his hand down from Gran’s chest, across his stomach, to his pants.  “I’m going to be a little naughty, but trust me, you’ll like it.”

“I-I like it,” he murmurs.

“Now…”  The archangel makes short work of Gran’s pants.  “Let’s see what we’re working with here. You still aren’t hard for me, I notice.  You aren’t messing with me, are you?”

“No, I…  I can’t…”  He obediently raises his hips so that Belial can tug his pants down.  A layer of clothing gone and his blazingly hot body is that much more exposed.  His underwear remain clinging to him, being already soaked through with cum. Belial’s eyes widen.

“Okay.  I see now.”  Gran swallows, his toes curling into the sheets.  Belial’s hands touch down in the crook of his hips and trace him slowly, down along his mound, just shy of actually touching his lips.  “Now that’s a fun surprise.” Gran whimpers. He’s aching--Belial is so close, he can’t stand it. But there’s something strange creeping into the back of his mind, telling him that he should be more…  “Singularity?”

“I, ah…”

“Look at me.”  Gran meets his gaze again.  The strange feeling eases off, no longer important.  Bliss and eagerness are a lot more pleasant to feel… “I’m going to step away for a moment, so why don’t you get yourself started for me?  I want you nice and wet.” Belial peels away his underwear now, and Gran immediately reaches down to touch himself, just like Belial wants.  He wants it, too. He moans as he’s finally able to rub his clit and relieve some of the building pressure. He’s already so close, and they’ve barely even started.  “Hah, are you really going to cum this soon? I haven’t even touched you yet. Well, if you must…” Smiling deviously, Belial quickly tucks his hand in between Gran’s legs and swipes his finger through his swollen folds.  Gran thrusts upwards towards his hand, but Belial retreats. “We’re going to be at this for a while. You can cum if you really want. It’ll be the first of many.” He slides off the bed, leaving Gran whimpering and desperate, rubbing himself, sliding his fingers down into his labia and stroking the tender edges of his entrance.  His body is flexing involuntarily, but he’s so wet that he’s able to slip two fingers inside himself even while he’s tight.

“Belial,” he gasps.  The heat is rapidly mounting.  “Belial, ah, p-please…”

“I said you could cum,” calls Belial from over by the door.

Crying out under his breath, Gran’s second hand drops to rub his clit while he fingers himself.  This has never felt as good as it does right now. Every way he twitches his fingers produces another burst of pleasure, as though every one of his nerves has had its sensitivity amplified.  He’s never done this in front of someone before, either, but the compulsion is so powerful, especially because it’s Belial who’s watching him. He wants to put on an extra good show for Belial.  He wants it to be special. Gran gasps and snaps his legs closed on his hands when the orgasm hits. It’s a strong one--it wracks his body for seconds on end. He’s left panting and tender, but the heat hasn’t broken.  His desire hasn’t waned.

“Did that feel good, Singularity?”

Shuddering, Gran nods.  “A… Amazing....”

“I’ll make you climax as many times as your body can take.”  His fingers instinctively reach for his clit again, only to be stopped by Belial’s tutting.  “Not yet, Singularity.” The word rolls off Belial’s tongue. It feels so good to hear it again.  “Why don’t you come over here for a minute?” Gran’s head lolls onto his shoulder. His other movements are so sluggish that they’re hardly worth attempting.  Belial is leaning on the door, beckoning to him. “You heard me. Come to me.”

He nearly falls off the bed in his mad scramble to do as he’s told.  The floor swims beneath him, but he staggers to stand before Belial.

“Mm, let me see those fingers, now.”  Gran raises his hand to Belial’s face and gasps as the angel takes his slick fingers into his mouth, licking his cum off each digit one by one.  By the time Belial finishes, Gran’s knees are buckling. “Delicious. You’re really getting me going too, you know.” Gran laughs, giddy. Belial’s faint smile turns into a grin.  “I’ve locked us up tight, so nobody will be disturbing us. I have you all to myself tonight.”

“Good…” he breathes, swaying in place.  The heat between his legs is aching to be released.  “I want you. Only you.”

“And would you do anything for me?”  Gran nods enough that he nearly falls over.  “You’ll do anything I say? Anything I tell you, you’ll just willingly go along with?  You don’t need to think right now. I know what I’m doing.”

“Anything.”  He doesn’t want to think, either.

“Perfect.”  He runs his fingers through Gran’s hair, lightly pushing down on him.  “Get down on your knees.” He wilts right down, landing on his knees in front of Belial and staring up at him.  Belial continues to pet him while he talks. “I’ll tell you a little secret. I’m working my hardest to be a good boy like I promised you, but it’s so hard to turn off this bad boy streak in me.  I’ve had it for over two-thousand years, you know.” Gran nods again--Belial narrowly catches him before he tilts over. “Stay with me, now. Now,” he gestures at his pants, “you showed me yours, so I’ll show you mine, if you care to take it out for me.”

Gran fumbles with Belial’s belts, they’re so _complicated_ , and his anticipation is building to the point of pain.  At last he pulls them open enough to reach his tight, bulging leather pants.  He begins to open them, his hands reach to pull Belial’s cock out--

“Aaand stop.”  Gran freezes as instructed, staring at Belial like he’s starving.  “I’m not actually ready to make this about me. I just wanted to see if you’d do it.”

“I-I’ll do anything,” he begs.

“Those hearts in your eyes are pretty tempting, but not yet.”  He taps Gran on the nose, then lowers himself to the ground before him, grinning.  “This is your first time. Let’s take it nice and slow.” Belial leans in closer. His cheek brushes against Gran’s and his teeth find their way to his earlobe.  Gran shudders--and shudders more as Belial whispers into him. “Lose the jacket. I want to see everything.”

Shaking now, he sheds the remainder of his clothing as quickly as he can, leaving himself totally exposed to Belial’s whims.  The effort and the desire have him panting. His eyes flutter closed and he moans when Belial’s lips move to his neck and his fingers tug at one of his nipples.  Belial’s arm snakes around his waist and pulls him to his shoulder, then scoops him off the ground. He surrenders himself completely. The only thing he can think about is how badly he wants Belial to keep touching him.  He vaguely recognizes that he’s being slid onto the bed, but when Belial releases him he can barely sense that it exists beneath him. He feels weightless, and hot, and still obscenely horny.

Belial laughs.  Gran tries to focus on what’s amusing him, hoping that it’s something he did; Belial’s forearm is smeared with Gran’s cum.  “Just from carrying you over here. You’re making my mouth water, Singularity! Ah, speaking of, open yours.” Gran opens his legs.  “I meant your mouth, but that’s good too.” He opens his mouth; Belial’s fingers slide in across his tongue. “Now, just like I taught you.”  He sucks on them desperately. Belial’s were dry to begin with, but he fights for any taste of him that he can get, licking every digit, every crook between them, the sharper tips of his nails.  Anything. The harder he works, the wider Belial’s eyes become, until he’s shifted into a borderline feral expression; seeing him stimulated by something so simple makes Gran’s hips raise toward him again in silent pleading.  “Hah! Maybe I should’ve let you suck me off after all. Seeing you suck this hard on anything is about to get my rocks off.” He pulls his fingers out of Gran’s mouth, pausing only to wipe off the drool that’s escaped Gran on the remaining dry part of his hand.  Then he slides them down to Gran’s clit to rub him off again.

“Ah!  Belial, p-please…  I want it so bad…”

Belial kisses his clavicle, then a train of smaller kisses up his neck until he finds a comfortable spot for him to suck.  His wet fingers continue to rub his clit and his aching folds and his entrance, and-- “Calm down, Singularity. I have to be extra gentle.  I didn’t get a chance to trim my nails for this.” Gran shudders, but at Belial’s command, the tension in his body melts away again. Belial manages to fit three.  “Lay still…” His body is too heavy to move. He lays immobile, his thoughts filling with nothing but the pulsing of Belial’s fingers. “Having fun?” He can’t form words.  He groans. Belial works him harder. “So much fun. Cum for me, Singularity.”

The weight disappears; Gran grabs for Belial’s neck as his hips buck and his head is thrown back with another carnal whine as he climaxes on command.  Belial withdraws in a fit of amused laughter as Gran lays dizzy under him.

“Can you go for a round three?”  Gran nods wearily. The wash of ecstasy is quickly fading back into more lust, and it’s only getting stronger.  The more Belial makes him cum, the more he wants to. “You’ve got a lot in you. I like that in a man.” Belial licks Gran’s cum off his own fingers with even more relish, moaning as he does.  To Gran’s delight, Belial’s other hand winds its way down to his open zipper to stroke his barely-concealed bulge. “Ohh yeah… I’m really getting pumped now.”

“I need you,” he gasps again.

“I need you,” Belial repeats in a husky voice, his lips curled.  He frees his cock from the confines of his pants and a shudder passes through Gran’s whole body.  He needs it. He’s ready for it. “But we’re going to wait a little longer. I can’t get enough of your taste.  You’ve got so much coming out of you, it wouldn’t hurt for me to taste a little more, would it? You must be so tender after having so many fingers inside you.  You need a little break.” When he puts it that way it makes perfect sense--and just as well, the idea of Belial’s tongue on him has his heart beating out of his chest.

Belial loops Gran’s knees over his shoulders and slips his hands under his ass to raise him to his mouth.  His tongue runs along the inside of his thigh, lapping up some of the cum that’s dribbled down there, but inching closer and closer to the core of that painful _need_ inside him.  His back arches as Belial’s tongue circles his entrance, teasing even more of it out of him.  It slides up, alternating which side of him he’s touching with impossible dexterity and lands on his clit and strokes, and strokes him, soft and wet and exactly where he needs it to be.  He practically squeaks as Belial suddenly moans into him mid-lick.

“Mmm, Singularity…  You’re going to get me off like this, too.”  Gran can barely move but he somehow senses Belial’s hand drifting down to stroke his cock while he licks him.  Belial laughs against his sensitive body. “Haha, maybe it’s because it’s been a while, but I think you’re really something else.  Mm.” He licks his way back down and prods at Gran’s dripping entrance. He has the strength and control--ah, and the length--to penetrate him with his tongue.  He was right before, about being tender from the harder penetration. His tongue is so much softer and smoother, like silk. Any soreness that had begun to manifest is easily licked away.  

Gran’s hands grab for his head before he even realizes he has control over them, and he thrusts his hips up toward Belial’s mouth.  

“Are you getting close?”

“Y-Yes…!”  He grinds against him as Belial’s tongue circles his clit just right.  He can distantly hear something crinkling, and suddenly Belial pulls out of his hands.  “A-Ah! Don’t stop, I’m…”

“Shh…”  Belial’s finger presses to his lips again.  The words melt in his mouth. “Be patient, Singularity.  This is what you asked for.” Gran can’t remember asking for anything but to be pleasured endlessly.  Any other thoughts in his mind have long-since faded in the ecstasy Belial’s been driving him to again and again and nearly again--

Belial’s tongue plunges into him and he throws his head back.  “B-Belial...” His name reverberates in his chest, but comes out of his mouth in barely above a whisper.

“Finish for me,” he murmurs into him, yet Gran can hear it as plainly as he can feel it.  “Hurry up, I need it too…” His tongue is drawing shapes now, and beckoning in the same way Belial had called to him from the door.  Gran’s hands land in Belial’s hair, he grinds against his tongue and his body is rocked by climax once again. He can’t close his legs around Belial’s head--they squirm beyond his control as pleasure throbs all the way down to his toes.  Belial doesn’t relent in licking him--harder now, pushing him to near-overstimulation so he can swallow as much of what comes out of Gran as he can. With no time for transition he sits up, easily shaking off Gran’s arms and legs both. Gran’s limbs fall limply away, too faint and heavy to hold on.  Belial’s hands land on either side of his head as he moves up Gran’s body, until their hips are parallel with one another. He grabs one leg and hoists it up over his pelvis. Gran feels the rubber tip of the condom only briefly before Belial’s cock is in him.

He cries out from the shock of stimulation after being only barely past his last orgasm, but it washes into his blank mind and he feels it with absolute certainty:  This is what he needs. He struggles to compose anything beyond moaning and whimpering, anything to convey how amazing it feels to have Belial’s thick cock pumping in and out of him.  He’s wanted it for so long--every time Belial talks he wants it to be in him. Nothing has ever made him feel so _good._

“Yeah…  You like that, Singularity?”  Biting his lip, Gran nods. “Look at me…”  Gran manages to open his eyes. The world is spinning beyond anything but Belial, whose face is smeared with Gran’s fluids and gleaming from it.  His eyes are practically glowing. They match the feeling in his chest, this deep, intense ruby red feeling of longing that’s boiling down in his core.  “Don’t look away, just look right at me…” He can’t look away. Nor would he want to. Why would he want anything but Belial and what Belial’s doing to him right now?  “It feels even better when you’re watching me, doesn’t it?”

“Y-Yeah…”

“You took the effects of my Anagenesis so well.  I don’t know whether to be impressed with myself, or with you.”  If Belial used it again, would it feel even better? How long could they keep this going if his mind was shocked over and over again, until he was reduced to a puddle of libido.  No stress, no fears, just endless pleasure at Belial’s hands, tongue, cock, and who knows what else… His electrified nerves are pulsating with every thrust, pushing him closer to an even more dizzying climax than that last three-- _three!_  “I’m not convinced you don’t have a little primal beast in you.  You know, beyond the one you have in you--nngh--right now. Not exactly little, though, hm?”  Belial’s hand rubs his mounted thigh, then slips down and touches Gran’s clit again. He bucks hard back at him.  “I’m getting pretty close too. I wonder if you and I will manage to synchronize for this one. Wouldn’t _that_ be good?”  It would be _amazing_ , but the physical effects of Belial’s powers outstrip his power of suggestion.  Superheated pleasure is creeping up from the rubbing of his clit, the rolling of Belial’s hips sets Gran’s body alight--light--transcendent!  He still hasn’t reset to zero from his last orgasm. They moved on so quickly that the energy and the pleasure have only stacked. But it’s still not enough--he whines desperately for him.  “Hah, well, we’ll work towards that, then. Nng, but I’m not far behind.”

The harder Belial’s hips rock, the longer it lasts.  The stimulation is beyond anything he’s ever experienced before, this ecstasy and desire blocking out everything else in the world but he and Belial.  The bliss permeating his mind keeps his consciousness relaxed even as his eyes water and his chest heaves desperately for air. The lack of worthwhile breathing adds to the haze.  He’s already so light-headed, but it doesn’t stop, it doesn’t end, it’s insatiable… _He’s_ insatiable...

“Almost--ah--there…!”  

He feels like his heart is going to burst, but Belial beats him to it.  Gran’s hips are grasped and pulled up, him weakly attempting to match despite his loose grasp on reality.  Belial’s moaning becomes a primal growl. It echoes in his mind as Belial cums inside him, and gives way to ringing as Belial finally slows down and slumps to catch his breath.

Belial’s head hangs as he pants post-orgasm, his cock still deep inside of Gran.  Sweat is dripping off him; his grip is tight on Gran’s leg. He shakes his head and lugs it back up, still grinning, eyes glittering.  “That was good. How many more do you have in you, Sin--” Gran can barely hear him. His mind is addled from the constant stimulation, his senses barely functional.  He can sort of recognize that Belial’s eyes have widened, and that they then close, and that he seems to be sighing, maybe. His voice is distant, but he absorbs most of the words, even if he has to process them after the fact rather than during.  “I guess that answers that question. Hm.” His vision slurs back into focus as Belial leans closer, and closer, he’s getting so close… Belial sticks out his tongue and licks the tip of Gran’s nose. It puts him over the edge of too much--he climaxes for the fifth time, and he does not come back down.


	3. This Is Not A Snuff Fic I Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gran is stupid but he's also very lucky

The first sense that returns to Gran is pain--a profound, dull ache in every single part of his body.  His head, his legs and arms, his privates, all throbbing in low, painful bursts. He feels like he may have gotten hit by an airship, as in his own body specifically took the full brunt of the collision.  He may or may not be dead.

The second sense is pressure.  Then heat. Smell, taste, and the rest of them filter in on top of the pain, which mostly serves to make it worse.  He groans. The pressure and heat he is feeling, and probably the source of most of his other disturbed senses, he ultimately attributes to the arm slung over his body and the primal beast attached to it, whose chest he is partway buried in.  

The next sensation he experiences is “sticky,” along with its partner in crime, “slimy.”  Before he can fully process the extent of how disgusting he feels, the chest he’s against rumbles with a pleased moan, and the arm around him pulls Gran’s face fully into thick pectorals.

“Mm.  How you doin’?”  Belial’s hand ruffles his hair.  He attempts to free himself, but the effort of moving sends a shock of pain and grossness throughout his muddy senses, too much to deal with at once.  “Don’t hurt yourself, now.”

“What… happened,” he manages to groan.  “My head is killing me… My--ugh, my everything is killing me.  What did we do?” He pulls away enough to look at him in spite of the pain.  “What did _you_ do?”

“Give it a moment.  You’ll remember.” Belial’s fingers trace the line of his jaw until his thumb is able to touch Gran’s bottom lip.  Everything floods his head again--every nasty word, every touch on his nipples, his crotch, his fingers, Belial’s fingers, Belial’s tongue, Belial’s…  

Five orgasms.

“So?  How was your first brush with nymphomania?  You went hard, for a semi-virgin.”

The wash of memories and conscious realizations threaten to knock him out again.  His face flushes. “W-we really…”

“Mm-hm.”  Belial nods.  “I told you I would treat you right.”

Gran supposes he did.  “I don’t know if I’m going to be able to move today,” he mutters weakly.

“Then you had a good birthday!”  The primal beast laughs, pleased with his own handiwork, while Gran flops back into the bed.  “Seriously, though,” he says as his laughter fades. “I was very careful with you. Didn’t want to push any boundaries, even though I showed you that I could.”  Gran recalls the faint memory of being down in front of Belial with a nearly uncontrollable desire to suck his cock. “Now you know I won’t misuse my sway over you.  I told you, I’m a good boy these days.”

“Thanks for not making me do something I wasn’t ready for,” he says quietly.  He is deeply embarrassed, but he did ask for this, and for a reason. The relief of not having to worry about performing well, or what Belial would do or say once he’d gotten his pants off, was definitely worth the risk in this case.  Maybe it was stupid, or dangerous, to surrender control of his body to a former enemy, but it turned out fine.  No one else will ever know about it, for a few reasons. “Er…” Belial’s fingers are still idly tracing him, touching behind his ears, trailing down his neck. His eyes travel down the length of Belial’s sculpted body to his very prominent erection.  He blushes deeply again. “You’re still raring to go? What time is it?”

“Nearly morning.  This happens sometimes, perfectly innocently.”  Nothing Belial does is ever perfectly innocent. “Of course, laying in bed with you stewing in our own juices helps a little.”  Gran cringes.

“That is so gross.”

“Is it?  I prefer the term ‘visceral’.  ‘Carnal’.” He’s leaning in closer, his voice dropping lower.  A pulse of heat passes through Gran, followed by another dull throb.  “I only did as much as I thought you could stand, being so new to this.  But there are _so_ many more things I’d like to try once you’re feeling a little more prepared for things to get interesting.”  His fingers travel down his chest and begin to gently circle his nipple. He takes a sharp breath.

“H-How long did you say this was supposed to last?” he asks, now staring at his erect nipple as Belial traces it in little hypnotic circles.

“You mean my Anagenesis?”  The word makes his body throb again.  “It should be over and done with by now.  Why…” Gran turns back to catch Belial’s face very near his own, wicked smile donning it.  His eyes are so red and so deep, still. Gran closes his own and shakes his head before his mind can become too clouded.  “Do you want me to stop?”

Yes?  Why is that a question?  Wait, no--why is it a question to _Gran_?  He shakes his head again.  Belial obediently removes his hand and a different kind of ache pulses through him.  Belial nuzzles into his hair, chuckling softly.

“Then I’ll just describe some of it.  Give you a little something to look forward to.  You don’t mind if I wax poetic, do you?”

Gran swallows, growing increasingly warm.  “I can’t stop you from talking…”

“Don’t worry, Captain.  No one can. Ah, so, let’s see…  Of course I’d love to be inside of you again.  You were so soft, even for a skydweller. I’d like to feel you right on me, but I understand your hesitance in taking a load from a primal beast.”  Gran’s entire body flushes. Belial’s fingers have wound their way back onto his chest, though they don’t creep over to anything sensitive. “Don’t you think it’d paint a pretty picture, though?  You lying there spent, dripping with sweat, your cum, my cum. Mm, but if we’re going to stick with those condoms you prefer, we could get a little more creative. Do you have any idea how wet you get when you’re aroused?  I wonder if that’s a side effect of my charm.” Belial’s hand is inching down his body now, and Gran is fully aware of it. He could stop him again--his nerves are starting to build, so he probably hasn’t been “charmed” twice.  As if he knows what he’s thinking, Belial’s voice drops to a whisper. “I don’t think it’s Anagenesis that’s getting you going right now. You feel awfully tense.”

“It’s probably the dirty things you’re saying,” he replies, averting his eyes.

“I’m only just getting started.  You leak cum like a faucet. I could swap holes and I doubt you’d feel any pain whatsoever.”  Belial’s hand has reached his hip. “Ever thought about doing it back there? I liked what I felt.”

He swallows.  Nervous and pained as he is, he is now definitely turned on again.  “Once or twice,” he admits.

“I could stand to have you in me too, you know.  There are plenty of ways to make it happen. If I were to charm you again, putting anything between your legs would get you going, even if you were using it to pleasure me.”  The mental images being produced here are extremely vivid. Belial’s fingers are now teasing at the curls framing his lips. “I only got to climax once last night, to your five.  I know you’re recovering, and you’re not under my spell so I’m sure your nerves are making you tight, but come on. Let’s go another round, just one more. Your last one barely counted.”  Belial’s cock is now touching his leg. It’s hot, and precum is already dribbling from the tip. Gran looks between it and the hand at his crotch.

He is confident, he really is, that in spite of his forwardness here, Belial will relent if he tells him to.  But really, he’s going to need a long shower anyway just after last night, and the sheets might need to be burned rather than washed.  He doubts he’ll be walking today as it is. It might not hurt to give it a shot with his mind intact. He’s feeling a little braver.

He gasps softly as Belial’s fingers slide further down, reaching their destination.  He’s extremely sensitive, either from overstimulation or from some residual effects of the charm, he isn’t sure.  But he closes his eyes and focuses on his breathing as Belial begins to work him once again. “Just a little, to get you started.  I don’t want to hurt you, after all. Though if you happen to finish more than once before I’m done, you can consider it a little bonus birthday present from me.”

This is going to be a very long morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Playing With Fire" by Forever the Sickest Kids is my ultimate Granberry song, and fueled his entire experimental adventure. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> The reason Belial isn't playable yet is because his special birthday lines would just be him fucking you senseless, but I decide to write anyway!! I appreciate the potential there is in Anagenesis in a sexual context, but dubcon and noncon is really not my thing, so I thought I'd take a stab at a slightly different approach to the concept, for better or worse.


End file.
